


Sweet tangerine

by beloniika



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungri ends working for a porn movies production as assistant of the director. Sejung and Jungah are the stars of the lesbian movie they’re recording during her first day of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet tangerine

Building #41: Kyungri has finally found it after much walking. Despite being a warehouse area, she feels safe enough to walk focusing on the numbers painted on the numerous doors, rather than looking behind herself every five seconds to check for stalkers, robbers, you name it. Being it still broad daylight helps.

Mustering the courage to enter, Kyungri takes her time thinking back to how she ended there: college sophomore, majoring in Filming, she was desperately looking for a job to afford the raise of rent her heartless landlord inflicted on the inhabitants of her ratty apartment building. Kyungri has to blame her best friend Chanyeol, who is in her Composition class.

_“I talked about you to a friend of mine who’s an ‘indie’ director,” he said._  
“I convinced him he needs an assistant, especially since Minseon noona is going to leave soon,” he said.  
“He’ll pay you for your time,” he said. 

The appointment was for later that afternoon. So that’s where she is, at the address Chanyeol quickly scribbled on a paper napkin, in front of a rusty and heavy looking door with a sheet of paper taped on it, “TWO MOONS” printed in the middle. Kyungri knocks twice and, after some pulling on the other side. she’s welcomed by Chanyeol’s smiling face.

“Kyungri! You made it! Come in, come in!” he says, grabbing the forever startled looking girl by her arm and pulling her in.

A plasterboard wall divides the entrance from the rest of warehouse and, once the pair has made its way through yet another door, Kyungri finds herself in front of a modern, two-stories loft apartment, with cameras and bags standing tidly in a corner; a black director chair is propped against the wall, possibly present just to boost the director’s ego but otherwise unused, judging by the layer of dust covering it.

“Chanyeol, has your friend arrived yet? We have to-- oh. Hi.” a tall, tall young man calls as he walks downstairs, “I’m Kris, the director. You must be Kyungri?” he asks, stretching his hand in greeting.

“Yes, nice to meet you,” the girl confirms, allowing her hand to be enveloped in Kris’ much bigger one.

The director grins back, “So, Chanyeol told me you’re studying Cinema. Today you can see how a great indie director works,” he announces, striking a pose. Kyungri doesn’t even try to hide how unamused she is.

Chanyeol coughs warningly. Kris sobers up.

“Oh, yeah, you’ll also help me and make experience, that’s what you’re here for, but for today you’ll only watch,” Kris adds with a smile.

Chanyeol coughs again.

“Yes, yes, this young man here is our cameraman, he is essential for us. Yell at him whenever you think he’s not doing his job well,” Kris says, roughly patting Chanyeol’s shoulder.

Chanyeol coughs once again.

“Sheesh, man, did you get a cold? Stay away from me, I don’t want to get sick!” Kris exclaims, jumping back.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, “Not my fault you don’t catch my hints and keep beating around the bush.”

Kris looks at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Ah, nevermind, she’ll catch on soon anyway,” Chanyeol gives up, exasperated.

Kyungri looks between the two of them extremely confused.

Kris claps his hands and raises his voice, “Ok everyone, let’s get it started!” he says, heading to the kitchen table and sitting on it; Kyungri follows him with her eyes, not noticing the three girls that just joined them from upstairs.

“Kyungri, these are Sejung, Jungah and Minseon,” the director introduces with a gesture of his hand, making Kyungri turn sharply to her right. Two tall girls are standing next to each other, the polar opposites of one another: one has an impassive expression on her face and pink accents in her shoulder-length, platinum blonde hair, while the other has long, wavy dark hair and a shy smile on her plump lips; on the brunette’s left side is a much shorter girl, with chestnut bob hair and winged eyeliner to contour her big eyes.

“Before you start asking questions or telling tactless jokes,” Kris turns to the girls, looking pointedly at the tallest one, “she’s perfectly legal. She studies Cinema at college and she’s here to help me.”

Jungah looks surprised, “To help you? She really wants to become a director of this genre? She doesn’t look like it…”

“If it’s because she looks angelic, it doesn’t mean she cannot be a pervert,” Sejung sneers, “Just look at Minseon unnie, you _know_ she is…” she says in a knowing tone, staring darkly at her friends and making them blush. Chanyeol coughs.

“Excuse me, I think I’m missing something…” Kyungri asks cautiously, “Don’t tell me you do…”

She’s going to kill Chanyeol: he has no qualms in keeping Kyungri on the phone for two hours straight, talking about the latest scanlations of the mangas he follows (too bad they aren’t the same series Kyungri reads), but doesn’t tell her what really matters. Like the fact that, in addition to waiting tables at a diner, he has _another_ job. Which happens to be...

“Porn movies, yeah,” Kris speaks from the table, not once looking up from his phone.

Kyungri goes still for a moment, then shoots a withering glare at her tall best friend. Chanyeol cowers, knowing how ready with her hands his friend is.

“Shit, sorry I didn’t tell you before, I thought you’d never accept to work here if you knew…” he tries to justify himself.

“Nah, oppa, that’s not how you treat a lady…fooling her for your own good,” Sejung clicks her tongue, shaking her head.

Chanyeol squints at her, then looks at Kyungri, “…But I was sincere when I said you’d be Kris’s assistant…”

“And what am I supposed to do, jerk him off?” Kyungri asks in a level voice, that makes her sound even more terrifying until she realizes she pretty much accused Kris, the director, her potential employer, of sexually exploiting his assistants.

“I’m so sorry!” she exclaims, immediately bowing in apology.

“It’s okay, it’s okay!” assures Kris, inviting the girl to stand straight, “I acknowledge there’re many prejudices surrounding the porn industry, but I like to think this company embodies none of them. If you feel uncomfortable you’re free to go, of course, but I can assure you that no sleazy activity has ever happened among the staff.”

Kyungri is taken aback by the earnestness in the director’s words and eyes, all she can do is blush in shame.

“I’ll just be sitting to the side checking the monitors and giving directions, you just need to...actually I don’t know why I need an assistant?” Kris wonders aloud, accidentally throwing shade at Kyungri. He’s not so petty.

“Every great director has one,” Chanyeol quickly butts in, hoping Kyungri’s scene didn’t ruin her chances at working there, “and with Minseon noona leaving, you need someone else doing tasks that weren’t even part of her job description but that she did anyway out of the goodness of her heart.”

Chanyeol’s cheeks pink a bit when Minseon shoots him a gummy smile. Sejung and Jungah’s chuckles snap him out of it.

“She could bring you coffee, give you a massa--ouch!-- a massage and overall be an extra pair of eyes to check if everything goes smoothly,” he explains, wiggling his right foot toes after Kyungri stomped on them as revenge for offering massages on her behalf. How ungrateful.

Kris is too busy preening after being called “a great director” to object to Chanyeol’s words or hold a grudge against his friend.

Everybody is looking at her expectantly: Chanyeol with his puppy eyes, Kris with his crooked and apologetic smile, the girls…It’s Sejung with her cold and challenging stare that convinces her.

“Okay, okay, I’m in. What do I have to do?” Kyungri says, throwing her hands in the air, earning herself some broken ribs after Chanyeol’s enthusiastic hug.

“Thank you,” Kris says genuinely.

The shortest of the girls appears in front of Kyungri and they shake hands, formally introducing each other.

“Hello, I’m Minseon. Don’t worry, I’m already 25 years old and I’m the camerawoman,” Minseon reassures, noticing the other girl’s hesitation in her eyes, and winks. Kyungri blinks the disbelief away.

The other girls step forward as well, one smiling gently and the other totally unperturbed, if it wasn’t for the subtlest smirk pulling at her lips.

“Hi, I’m Jungah, nice to meet you.”

“I’m Sejung, hi.”

“Ok gals --and guy, here’s what we’re going to do for the first scenario of the day,” Kris gets into his director-mode, giving two pieces of paper to the actresses, “Jungah and Sejung, you two are bored roommates, chilling in the kitchen eating ice cream, and you decide to have some fun. Minseon, have you already prepared their wardrobe and put the toys in strategic drawers?”

“Yes, clothes are on the rack, and yes, everything is set: we have a long double dildo in the cabinet under the sink and an assortment of vibrators, dildos and anal beads in the top drawer to its left. And ice cream in the freezer, of course,” Minseon confirms. Kyungri doesn’t consider herself a prude and she knows everything she needs to know, but hearing words like that coming from someone with such an innocent face makes her glance around uneasily.

(She has no room to talk, since people could say the same about her.)

“Kris,” Jungah interrupts, “why do you keep giving us scripts? It’s not like we’re going to talk very much,” she asks

“Do we really need to have a philosophical conversation about how bored outta our mind we are? It’s not like the pervs pay attention to that, they want to see our tits and cunts,” Sejung butts in with a bored expression, waving her piece of paper.

Kyungri looks away not to show her traitor pinking cheeks. Her gaze falls on the stairs leading to the second story.

“Chanyeol,” she whispers, “what’s upstairs?”

“Oh, just some BDSM stuff,” he says nonchalantly, eyes fixed on the back-and-forth between Kris and the girls (all he misses is a bucket of popcorns). After not receiving a reply from Kyungri, he looks down at her unblinking, big eyes.

“Why do you think we shoot in a warehouse? So people won’t hear us,” he whispers back, amused.

“Chanyeol,” Kris calls, interrupting the actresses’ argument and snapping the cameraman back to attention, “Minseon. I want some close ups of their faces and crotches, climax moments, same interesting stuff, you know.”

The camera operators nod at him.

“Girls, what are you up to do, today?” Kris inquires. Jungah and Sejung engage in a hushed conversation.

“We were thinking about, well, toys and ice cream, since they’re here,” Sejung explains, “then the never old sixty-nine and…”

“Excellent,” Kris approves, “Oh! What about one of you goes under the table to go down on the other?” he asks, almost pleads. Sejung and Jungah look at each other.

“Ok, I’m doing it,” the brunette concedes before grabbing Sejung’s hand and heading to the bathroom, not before throwing a smile at the new member of the crew.

“Awesome,” Kris smiles at their retreating backs before turning to Kyungri, “I hope it won’t be that much of an embarrassing experience…at least you don’t have an active part in the movie,” he chuckles awkwardly.

“Actually some of us double as actors, sometimes, and viceversa,” Chanyeol murmurs without thinking. Kyungri isn’t sure of what to do with that information.

Minseon heard him. “We’re a closed group a collaborators, mostly for financial reasons but also because we work well with each other,” she explains in equally hushed tones.

“Wait, we’re missing someone...” says Kris suddenly, looking around.

At that moment, the door opens and three people file in: a young man in blue hoodie and grey sweatpants, messenger bag swinging by his side, followed by a girl with really thick eyeliner and even thicker platform shoes who drags along a metal suitcase, and another guy wearing hipster glasses and a playful smile on his feline lips.

“Sorry for being late,” they chorus, not sounding really sorry at all. The girl dashes towards the bathroom with a quick bow and an eyesmile in Kyungri’s direction.

“…That was Baekhye, the make-up artist and stylist. These are Yixing, our web developer and editing mastermind, and our lighting technician, Jongdae. Guys, this is Kyungri, Chanyeol’s friend and my new assistant,” Kris explains.

“Hi,” they greet, with an easy smile that enhances Yixing’s dimple and Jongdae’s cheekbones.

Not long after the group left on stand-by started chattering and Minseon began explaining her tasks as director assistant to the newbie, the actresses are ready.

Kyungri finds herself staring at miles of tonic legs, turquoise sporty knickers and a simple light grey tank top to cover small breasts, rigorously bra-less, as Sejung heads confidently to the kitchen and leans against the counter, with arms and legs crossed, not showing any real emotion.

Jungah follows shortly after in a white, printed muscle tee that doesn’t do much to cover her decently sized boobs, and neon green booty shorts, pulling her lopsided ponytail a bit; her already full lips look suspiciously swollen, and it’s not the lipstick. She doesn’t look at anyone, too used to their knowing grins, but that doesn’t stop her from blushing; Baekhye is right behind her, quickly fixing her hair while closing the bathroom door.

“Okay, is everybody ready?” Kris asks, glancing around.

Jongdae gives his thumbs up after setting the reflectors and checking the light values; Chanyeol and Minseon nod from behind their cameras. Jungah sits at the table, Sejung has to pretend she’s entering the kitchen; Kris, Kyungri, Yixing and Baekhye stand aside.

“Aaaaand action!” Kris shouts, concentrating on the monitors, script rolled in his hand.

The dialogues are unfortunately pretty stupid, out of place in a porn movie, but Sejung and Jungah try to please Kris anyway reciting their lines. They don’t even need to be the next Meryl Streep or whoever won an Oscar award: like Sejung said, who watches movies like this doesn’t give a fuck about deep conversations between the actors.

It’s quite a surprise seeing how the girls changed demeanor in the blink of an eye, especially Jungah who went from shy girl to smirky vixen, while the stoic Sejung became really handsy and always drawn to her co-star’s luscious lips.

Kyungri has an hard time looking away from Jungah and Sejung kissing and touching: as hot as the show is, she feels a bit like intruding. She wouldn’t be surprised if the girls had a thing in the past. A peculiar weight drops in her guts at the thought.

The recording eventually sees a relocation of cameras after Jungah kneels down to get under the table, Minseon joining her to record close-ups.

“Quit it, Jungah,” Kris orders with a smile, stopping the girl from pulling the funny faces she made to put Kyungri at ease, “and action!”

On the screen, Jungah gently pulls down Sejung’s shorts to reveal her naked and smooth pussy, then pushes the other girl’s legs more apart and nuzzles the pale skin of Sejung’s thighs, moving forward inch by inch to finally give a testing lick to the girl’s folds.

Sejung’s sigh blends with Kyungri's sharp intake of breath. Sejung’s moans match Kyungri's faster heartbeat.  
Each of Jungah’s lick causes a stronger funny sensation at the pit of Kyungri's stomach. The girl starts feeling aroused and wet, imagining herself under that table between Sejung’s legs, being the one to bring the younger girl to orgasm with her tongue alone as Sejung occasionally looks down at her with blown out eyes and a smirk creeping on her lips before being hit by her climax. Kyungri’s fantasy is so vivid, she can almost feel long fingers carding through her hair and pushing her face closer to Sejung’s core, pushing her tongue deeper.

Kyungri has to squeeze her eyes and legs shut, biting down a moan at the friction her jeans caused. She feels Sejung’s stare heavy on her, but when she looks at the other girl’s eyes, they’re closed in bliss.

A crescendo of moans punctuates every little shake of pleasure that runs through Sejung’s body, as she rides her orgasm on Jungah’s tongue lapping relentlessly at her clit and folds. Jungah pushes the chair Sejung is sitting on and emerges from under the table, immediately attacking the blonde girl’s pink lips and rutting on her lap.

“Cut!” Kris exclaims again, making Kyungri jump out of her skin, “Excellent, girls. A little pause to rearrange the cameras, then you can move to use some toys and the ice cream. Baekhye, give them some water, will you? Chanyeol, Minseon, are you ready?”

After the equipment is set again and Baekhye has lent bottles of water with a loving smile directed at Jungah that didn’t pass unnoticed, the group is ready to continue the shooting. Kyungri has to actually sit down, she isn’t sure she can stand on her jello legs any longer while being ‘forced’ to watch Jungah and Sejung fucking each other with a monstrously long purple dildo, squirming with a slick vibrator inside them, licking and smearing ice cream all over their bodies.

 

 

 

Two hours of shooting, relocating and shooting some more later, this schedule is finally over, with Sejung and Jungah kissing goodbye to the perverts that will watch their video. Kyungri suppresses a sigh of relief.

“Thank you all!” Kris cries out, clapping enthusiastically; the rest of the crew joins in, the actresses a bit tiredly but still happy for the work done.

Yixing grabs his bag and boots his laptop. Chanyeol and Minseon join him with the cameras at the kitchen table and start running the footages, while Jongdae removes the equipment.

“Excuse me, where’s the toilet?” Kyungri asks Kris in what she prays is a neutral voice, stopping him before he joins the other guys to check the recent work.

“Second door to the left is the bedroom, once inside the toilet is on the right. Be back soon, I want to show you the editing process!” he says happily.

When Kyungri steps into the bedroom, she sees Jungah wrapped in a fluffy towel backhugging a squirming Baekhye, who is disposing of the clothes used that day to bring them to the dry cleaner.

“You’re sticky, Jungah, get off me!” she laments, yet unable to stop a laugh from bubbling. They freeze when they notice Kyungri’s presence, who mutters a sorry before scurrying to the toilet.

It’s not a particularly big bathroom, they possibly have a fancier one to shoot scenes in there, but nothing of that registers into Kyungri’s mind: she’s too preoccupied with the embarrassment of having interrupted Jungah and Baekhye, but most of all with the arousal that hasn’t abandoned her for the whole duration of the shooting.

Once she has closed herself in, Kyungri leans against the door with a heavy sigh before unzipping her jeans and taking her panties off, finding them damp as she suspected. She tentatively touches herself, still sensitive and wet; it’s easy for her to reel the mental tape back and relive the past hours spent looking at the two actresses getting it on, images of a debauched and sated Sejung burnt inside her eyelids.

Kyungri is tentatively slipping a digit in her wetness when the water she didn’t notice was running gets cut off and a very dripping Sejung steps out of the walk-in shower, hidden from the rest of the room by a wall of rough stone tiles. The girl’s warning cough startles Kyungri into fingering herself almost painfully.

An awkward (to say the least) silence stretches between the two girls, minds running wild and hearts beating fast. Sejung takes in Kyungri’s wide eyed expression, then proceeds to rake her eyes down the petite figure of the older girl and does a double take at the state of undress.

“Y-Yes?” Kyungri eventually voices, unsure. She has since removed her hand from its compromising position, stretching her t-shirt to cover herself. Kyungri is at a standstill: to nonchalantly redress and leave the room, or to freak out, hurriedly grab her pants and run back home?

She watches Sejung closing the distance between the two of them with tentative, yet progressively more confident steps, stopping in front of her. Before Kyungri can react, Sejung quickly leans in and kisses her, relieved for being granted permission to deepen the kiss, resting her hands on the rounder hips of the short girl for leverage.

“Need a hand?” she asks coyly, revelling in the darkening blush highlighting Kyungri’s cheeks. Sejung grimaces when she gets punched in the arm, but she can’t say she didn’t expect it or didn’t deserve it.

“Let me take care of your arousal,” she offers more courteously, leaving some room for the other girl to leave and make all this stop.

(She’s glad the awkwardness of the situation didn’t overpower the attraction between the two of them.)

Sejung has enough experience with shorter actresses and easily bends down to nuzzle Kyungri’s neck, one hand reaching for her plumper breasts and the other between her legs, job made easier by the lack of pants, currently lying in a heap under the sink.

“Already wet, uh? Did you like our show?” Sejung asks suggestively giving a long lick along Kyungri's neck, then teases her folds with a slender finger, grinning at the black haired girl’s sharp intake of breath.

Kyungri starts humping Sejung’s hand, much to the actress’ amusement, but her smugness is soon replaced by surprise and pleasure at the feeling of Kyungri’s lips against hers once again. Sejung doesn’t waste any time, responding eagerly to the kiss and tonguing her way in; she enjoys the drawn out moan Kyungri makes when she finally pushes the finger in, slowly taking a rhythm and fucking the girl against the door, her free hand rubbing the perky nipples and supple flesh of Kyungri’s breasts she just freed from their textile cage.  
Kyungri is always pretty quiet, even in her intimacy: rather than cry out and moan loudly, she pants faster and faster. A new orgasm starts to build up in response to the full-body shiver caused by Sejung running her thumb against the swollen clit, perfectly timed with the two fingers now pumping inside her.

“Sejung, I’m--” Kyungri tries to says, vice grip on Sejung’s slim but toned biceps, but the girl’s crooked fingers suddenly elicit the climax, making Kyungri shake and see white behind her closed eyelids. She leans bonelessly against the door, held up only by Sejung’s hand still between her legs, the younger girl breathing fast in the crook of her neck; when they break apart, Sejung has a gentle smile on her face, so unlike the smug or bored expression she has had the whole day. Giving Kyungri a minimum of privacy to put herself together, Sejung washes her hands and forces herself not to look at the other girl’s reflection in the mirror.

Walking back to the door, the younger girl caresses Kyungri's cheek before suddenly opening the door to exit the bathroom, surprising Jungah and Baekhye in their tender moment in the makeshift changing room: the stylist was sitting on the dressing table, encasing the actress between her arms and legs as they kissed, but they jump apart blushing furiously, not looking at Sejung. They smile knowingly, however, when they spot an equally flushed Kyungri walking fast past the tall girl to return to the kitchen and see the editing process, feeling bad for making the others wait.

Kris, Yixing, Chanyeol, Minseon and Jongdae look at her approaching them at the table, but choose to ignore her red face and disheveled appearance and focus instead on the programs on Yixing’s laptop, showing the student their editing process and a rough result of the final product.

 

 

 

“Well, that’s it,” a smiling Kris states, patting thankful his collaborators’ shoulders before stretching a hand to Kyungri, “Nice to have you in, I look forward to our collaborations and wish you a bright future doing what you like.”

“Thank you so much, Kris, I really appreciate it, sorry again for earlier. I wish for you to become a great director,” Kyungri shakes hands beaming at him, drawing her lips in her infamous heart shaped smile.

“We’re done!” Kris announces loudly, making the other girls emerge from the bedroom, “Thank you all for the hard work, see you next time, I’ll email you the details,” he says, grabbing a beer from the tray Minseon just put on the table, full of beers and Coke cans to cheer for the end of today’s work.

No more schedules for the day, everybody returns to their parallel lives: college for most of them, Yixing and his freelance activity, Minseon and her new job, Kris…doing whatever he does.

Kyungri is walking home with Chanyeol when a honk makes them turn.

“Want a ride, Kyungri?” Sejung asks with a broad smile, making Kyungri blush and Chanyeol turn his head to hide his chuckles. Kyungri looks up at him with a scowl when her friend nudges her towards the car.

“Oh, what am I going to do without my bodyguard whose withering glares manage to keep the creeps at bay!” Chanyeol exclaims with his usual over the top reactions, “I entrust her to you, Sejungie! Goodbye, my knight!”

“You’re such a buffoon,” Kyungri bites, gladly walking away in fear of the foolery being infective. She wills her heart to calm the fuck down, she’s just going to share the car with Sejung; anything is better than dealing with Chanyeol’s teasing. Except a whole swarm of butterflies risks to erupt from her bellybutton when Sejung opens the door for her, or simply at the prospect of sitting next to the younger girl for the next half hour or so.

(You’ve been standing even _~closer_ , Kyungri, come onnnn!)

“Thank goodness you aren’t majoring in acting,” Kyungri calls out as soon as she rolls down the window.

“My skills are good enough to get me through some shootings of the porn kind,” is Chanyeol’s quick reply.

“This is something I didn’t want to know about my best friend,” she states, deadpan, “Bye, Chanyeol.”

“Bye, oppa!” Sejung salutes and drives off, looking forward to spending some time with Kyungri.

Chanyeol waves at the speeding car, a mix of giddiness for Kyungri and regret for himself, because while his friend managed to score on her first day of work, he still has to get the guts to confess, and it’s probably too late.

“Hey, Chanyeol!”

He turns.

“Need a ride?”

He smiles broadly.


End file.
